


Sweet like Candy

by beefstickgorl



Category: Hansel and Gretel Fairytale
Genre: Children's Stories, Erotica, F/M, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Hansel and Gretel Fairytale - Freeform, Heterosexual Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Issues, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, grandma kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefstickgorl/pseuds/beefstickgorl
Summary: Hansel manages to escape the witch, but in return, he has to do her some favors...





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: PARTS OF THIS ARE EXPLICIT. Like, literally verbal porn.  
> I made a few changes to the original fairytale for viewers pleasure (and so that it's slightly less illegal)  
> Anyway, comment down below if you nutted hard to this ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansel and Gretel get lost in the woods and come across a house of candy...

18 and 17-year-old Hansel and Gretel had gotten lost in the woods. They came across a house of candy and gluttonous Gretel decided to drag Hansel inside. There were many tables of deserts all around the room and Gretel was having the time of her life when the front door closed on its own. Gretel did no more than glance in that direction because she was too busy eating an entire gingerbread house. Meanwhile, Hansel was a bit concerned that the front door had just closed.  
"Gretel, did you see that?" he asked. With a mouthful of gingerbread and frosting, Gretel managed to reply with,  
“Probably just the wind”  
Since about age 13, Hansel’s voice started getting lower. Gretel hadn’t noticed, but many of his friends did and made a point to bring it up. Along with this new masculine voice came other changes.  
Hansel got up and walked over to the door. He looked thoroughly for a handle but there wasn’t one. He pushed on the door but it didn’t budge. For a cookie door, this sure is durable, he thought to himself. Gretel had noticed earlier that there was a door on the wall parallel to the entrance. It was extremely decorated with candy, just like the rest of the wall, and was indistinguishable from its surroundings. Only Gretel had been indulging in the sweets, though, and was the only one who noticed. She finished chewing and mentioned it to Hansel, who was struggling trying to open the front door.  
“There a door over there,” she said while halfheartedly pointing. She was finished with the gingerbread house and was moving on to a cake that was placed right next to it.  
Hansel gave her a look of disgust, which she didn’t notice, and he walked over to the back wall.  
“Where?” he said sharply, as he was getting annoyed by Gretel’s lack of concern. She pointed to the right side of the wall without even fully turning around. He noticed a large gumdrop that was sticking out of the wall more than the rest of them. He bent over to look at it and sure enough, it was attached to a doorknob-like mechanism.  
Before he could reach out to grab it, it began turning. He jumped back and tripped, hitting his head on a table of sweets.  
“Shit!” he yelled as he grimaced on the ground. This of course startled Gretel and she turned around. She saw the door opening and spit out a clump of chewed cake. Her heart rate was rising; she could feel it thumping in her chest.  
The door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a long velvet robe over a black dress. She had curly black hair and golden skin. Her eyes were a stunning green and she had perfect lips. Gretel’s heart skipped a beat. She would literally give her life for this lady. They made eye contact and Gretel got butterflies in her stomach.  
Hansel, while still grabbing the back of his head, turned to see the woman. He almost completely forgot about his pain. It was like everything in existence had vanished and the only thing that mattered in the world was her. His mouth hung open and he stumbled to try to say something.  
“Wh-who are you?” he asked in a breathy voice.  
“Aww, baby,” she said in a pitiful tone as she had realized he was hurt. She bent over to take a look at his head, but he scooted back against the table’s leg. She chuckled a little bit.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you,” she said to Hansel. “I’m just making sure you’re okay.” Her voice was soft; even in this weird situation, it made them feel safe.  
Hansel reluctantly tilted his head forward to let her get a closer look.  
“It’s just swollen, some ice will help,” she said. “Come with me.” She motioned to the room she just walked out of not a minute earlier. She cracked the door behind her, assuming the two of them wouldn’t take too long to follow her into this new weird room. Hansel glanced at Gretel, who was still standing near the entrance, jaw wide open, and he gave her a look that conveyed “Hello?!? What are you doing?” She shrugged at him and started to walk around the table that she was at to follow the mysterious lady.  
Hansel came through the door first and stood in the door frame to take a look around the room. This one was far less decorated with candy than the previous space. Attached to the walls on both his right and left were shelves of spices, utensils, and a plethora of ingredients like sugar and flour. About two or three feet in front of him was a wooden table that was attached to the floor. There was nothing on top of the table, besides the hundreds of cuts that were apparent to anyone with eyes. This woman has obviously never heard of a cutting board before, thought Hansel. Under the table were two big sacs that looked like they were filled with rice or wheat, but he didn’t care enough to figure it out. Further in front of the table, was a counter attached to the opposing wall with cabinets underneath. The two remaining walls, on Hansel’s left and right, were pretty bare. The left had a very small tinted window, about 1ft by 1ft, made of red sugar-glass. It was too cloudy to see out of and didn’t provide any light to the room because the night was approaching anyway. Below it on the ground was a small trap door that Hansel assumed was for more baking supply storage. On the right wall was one shelf with a candle on it. This candle was surprisingly bright and illuminated the room enough for Hansel to see. Underneath the shelf was a small rusty metal icebox that the woman was walking towards.  
“Oh, just stand over there, baby,” she said and pointed to the red window. Hansel walked over and shortly after, Gretel entered the room. She read the room and stood by Hansel.  
“What is your name?” asked Gretel as the woman opened the icebox. Hansel caught a glimpse of the inside of it and it seemed empty, but it couldn’t have been, because the woman turned around with a rag and a few ice cubes in hand.  
“You guys can call me Miss H,” she said. She walked over to Hansel and grabbed his wrist.  
“I’m so sorry for eating your food, I didn’t know that anybody was home,” said Gretel. Miss H gently pulled Hansel over to the table and pushed him up against it. This was not intended to be sexual, but that was how Hansel received it, and to be quite frank, it turned him on a little bit.  
“Oh no! You are all fine, Gretel. You can even go back there right now and continue eating if you want!” Without hesitation, Gretel walked back into the room of sweets, but before she had fully left the room, Miss H said, “I like my food fatty!” Gretel hesitated when she heard this, but assumed that Miss H was just referring to the sweets that she liked to make.  
Hansel was about 6 inches taller than Miss H, so she politely asked him to kneel so that she could ice his head. Then Hansel realized, they never told her their names, how did she know Gretel’s? Miss H lifted the ice off of his head without acknowledging that she did so. Hansel looked up to see what she was doing, and before he could even blink, she was slamming the ice down on his head harder than Hansel ever would be able to.  
He went unconscious.


	2. Hansel's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansel is almost ready to be eaten by the witch, but might know how to convince her otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly explicit, but nothing near what will be coming in following chapters.

Hansel woke up disoriented. He knew he was lying on a wood surface, but it was nearly pitch black and he couldn’t decipher anything else in the room he was in.   
Where was he?   
What was going on?   
The room he was in smelt like rotting flesh; it made him gag. He felt the bump on his head throbbing. He remembered something about ice. It was sort of coming back to him now.   
He looked around the room he was in, trying to reason what was going on. A few feet above his head, he could see an outline of a square. Trying to get up, he hit his head again. There was enough room for him to kneel, but not stand. Hansel crawled to the outline of light and pushed up. There was something heavy on top of it, so he only pushed up about a centimeter before it became too hard.  
“Help! Is anyone there?!” Hansel yelled. He heard the wood above him creak from a distance away. Then another creek. They were constant, every second or so, and they were getting louder. Or were they getting closer? Maybe both, thought Hansel. He sat to listen for another few seconds and realized that they were footsteps.  
“Help!” He started yelling louder, in hopes that the person creating the footsteps would hear him. They stopped right above him, and the wood creaked again as the person shifted their weight to bend over. He heard a latch get undone and the door opened. He felt stupid as he realized that the “heavy object” on top of it was just a latch holding it shut.  
“No one can hear you sweetie,” said an old woman looking down on Hansel.  
“What is going on?? Who are you? Where is Miss H?” he asked while vaguely remembering Miss H, the woman he had just mentioned. The open trap door was letting in light to this little crawlspace that he was in. He looked down and about 5 feet from him, on his left, lay Gretel. Unconscious. He looked back up at this woman.  
“Sweetie,” she said while wheeze-laughing because of her age, “I am Miss H!” Hansel’s face contorted to express fear and shock. He remembered his parents telling him stories about women living in the woods that would lure in children to eat them.  
“You’re a…” Hansel hesitated before saying his next words, “…witch?” she snapped her old brittle fingers and Hansel focussed him eyes. It was Miss H! The young, beautiful Miss H that he had first met.   
“You could call me that,” she said in a smooth, warm voice. Even her original robe and dress were back.   
Her appearance and voice calmed him down just slightly, but he still felt overwhelmed. This alluring woman, who also could look like a grandma, had him and his sister captive with full control over the both of them. Hansel felt scared, worried, and stressed over the fact that he might be killed and that he was being held captive; but, at the same time he was feeling almost turned on that she could do whatever she wanted to him, and erect just at the sight of her.  
“Wh- what are you going to do to us?” Asked Hansel.  
“I am going to eat you, just like any other child,” She whispered and smiled at him. He got chills and felt his dick pressing the front of his pants. She tossed an orange cupcake down to him and shut the door. It was dark again. He reached down to adjust his situation and began to massage it from outside of his pants. He remembered Gretel was about 5 feet from him, so he started crawling in the opposite direction to figure out how big this crawlspace was, and also for some privacy because even though this room was dark, there was still the little bit of light that came through the crack around the trap door.  
After crawling for maybe 20 seconds, probably the length of the whole house, he felt a wall and sat down. Gretel was a good distance from him and it was dark. He pulled his pants down to reveal his semi-engorged penis. He took a good look at it. He had never really given much though to his penis. He was contemplating masturbating, but he was too stressed thinking about his parents and his sister. How am I even going to clean myself, he thought to himself.  
Then that gave him an idea. Him and his friends would often make jokes about cum, saying it was their “children” because in a way, it was. Semen had sperm cell in it, which were kind of like mini-people. And the witch… ate children.  
He would definitely need more info about the witches diet, but he might just have a chance at saving himself, if not the both of them. He crawled back over to where the little opening in the floor was and tried to look up through the crack. Hansel had no idea what time it was, but finding out was not his top priority. One thing he did know was that he was tired. Tired from crawling, tired from not getting much rest while he was unconscious, and tired from stressing about whether he would live or die in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me (no pun intended) after I got out of the shower. It is honestly a blessing that I thought of this because of how creative it is. Like... they say there are no original thoughts, but this one truly feels like nobody else has thought of it.  
> Comment please and let me know what you think.


End file.
